1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to aerorefrigerants for the dissipation of surplus calories not transformed into electricity in all types of power plants, especially thermal and nuclear. The invention in particular relates to a new process for cooling by dry method and natural draft, as well as to an appropriate tower for its implementation. It may likewise be applied to wet systems or mixed wet-dry systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Dry aerorefrigerants are known in which the circuits for fluid to be cooled are totally closed, i.e., the fluid has no direct contact with the outside air, which allows, especially, installation of cooling towers on sites lacking water and avoiding the borrowing and return of water to and from the natural environment (i.e., river, sea).
Such towers are generally formed by a high rotation shell, supported at its base by a ring of oblique props topped off by a circular lintel. The heat exchangers, which may be set up in batteries with simple pipes or fitted with vanes, are supported above ground around the base of the tower by a metal grating frame, itself being supported by vertical props installed on the surface at the tower base. The outside air, coming in through the base of the tower between the support props traverses the battery of exchangers in which the primary fluid to be cooled circulates in a closed circuit.
In the case of a single network at the level of the battery of exchangers, the circuit for fluid to be cooled feeds the entire exchange surface. The installation is thus calculated as a function of this network to ensure the maximum heat dissipation corresponding to the given upward force of the hot air, seeking minimum charge losses to the air and thus a minimum shell height.